


Black Ribbon: A Brief Metaphorical Tale

by fajrdrako



Category: Hornblower (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-24
Updated: 2010-05-24
Packaged: 2017-10-29 19:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fajrdrako/pseuds/fajrdrako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set after "The Duel", when Horatio is on the <i>Indefatigable</i>, but early in the series.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Black Ribbon: A Brief Metaphorical Tale

**Author's Note:**

> Set after "The Duel", when Horatio is on the _Indefatigable_ , but early in the series.

Bracing himself against a bulkhead, Horatio pulled the ribbon out of his hair. It was doing more harm than good, hanging bedraggled on a last lock of hair at his nape. He needed to braid his hair properly, but it was too thick and unruly, and he had no time, even if the wind died down. Best to tie it as well he could, and attend to it properly later. He hated to look like a ruffian.

The wind was his enemy, teasing ruthlessly. It threw his now-unbound hair around his face and snatched the ribbon out of his reach.

He lunged for it, half-blinded by hair, concerned that it not go over the side. But it blew away again before he could grab it, and it landed on the deck. He lunged again -

But someone else was faster, and the scrap of black twill was captured and held by strong, able fingers.

"Sir," said Horatio, straightening, flushing. The Captain had found him at a disadvantage. He shook the hair out of his eyes.

Pellew's eyes in return were warm and full of humour. It was the expression of Pellew his lover whom he knew in private, not Pellew his captain, whom he knew in public. "I believe you have lost something, Mr. Hornblower?"

"Yes, sir."

"Your patience? Your comb?" He paused, running the ribbon over the backs of his fingers. A meaningless gesture, it nevertheless made Horatio's breath come faster. Watching him carefully, Pellew added, softly and slowly, "Your virtue, perhaps?"

"It is in your hands," said Horatio. He smiled quickly, proud of the ambiguity. Pellew rubbed the narrow cloth between his fingers, and Horatio's arousal soared.

"I wish it were," murmured Pellew. He looked thoughtfully at the ribbon in his hands. "I wonder where I should tie it."

"Wherever you wish, sir."

"Oh? Anywhere, you say?"

Horatio swallowed. "Yes, sir. Please."

"Yet it is not my property."

"Oh, yes, it is," said Horatio, with unwise eagerness. He flushed again, but determinedly finished his discourse. "It is yours through and through, for whatever use you choose."

"You intrigue me, Mr. Hornblower."

Horatio smiled again, looking down. "I know my duty, sir, and the service which it is my desire to fulfill - whatever the hour." He glanced up to meet Pellew's eyes.

"Mmm." Pellew's thoughtful eyes had darkened to black embers. "You are bold, sir."

"Fortune favours the bold, I hope."

"Fortune?" Pellew looked at him for one long moment, then raised the ribbon to his nose; to his mouth. Horatio kept his composure only with difficulty. "Or indulgent Captains?"

It would not do for Horatio to whimper on the deck, however much Pellew might be diverted by it, and however much they seemed to be unheard.

"You want it back?" asked the Captain.

"If you please, sir."

"I would request you to come and get it in my cabin in a few minutes."

"As it pleases you, sir."

"And you, I hope."

There was no possible doubt of that. His hair blowing wild, Horatio nodded, and saluted, and allowed only the faintest of smiles to hover on his lips as he watched Captain Pellew return to the Captain's quarters.


End file.
